Flood Zone
Flood Zone (Chinese: 水鄉澤國) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in a Chinese city and features a destructible levee. Overview Set in a Chinese city that features a destructible levee, this map focuses on close quarters infantry combat, though, naval combat is also present after the map is flooded. Its main Levolution event involves destroying the levee, located in the northern part of the map. Doing so will flood the entire area. Naval craft will then spawn for players to utilize. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest Large total, and three in Conquest. Conquest features four Battle Pickups: the M82A3 MID and M136 CS are available on the highway. The HVM-II and USAS-12 appear on scaffolding near the levee after the map floods. Equipment Flags Deployments The Chinese deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to the Park flag. There is an island, surrounded by low water, just in front of the spawn that provides cover. All air vehicles spawn on the nearby highway. The US deployment is on the west end of the map, closest to the Garage flag. Buildings nearby provide cover, and all air vehicles spawn on the bridge near the deployment. Garage Large A multistory garage at the west end. Two car ramps join the floors, along with pedestrian staircases at the sides. The top story features three .50 Cal machine guns facing east. One RHIB spawns here after the levee has been broken. Levee Small Before the flooding, this flag is placed directly in front of the levee. After the Levolution occurs, it moves to the nearby scaffolding bridge. Rooftop Garden Large Commander Resource: Infantry Scan A rooftop planter garden near a water tower adjoining the levee. The rooftops here are about the same level as the Shantytown flag. However, several rooftops around the flag provide a good vantage point. A few wooden huts are located at this flag. To the west are some tall rooftops, often accessed by snipers. No vehicles spawn here initially, but after the flooding occurs, both an Attack Boat (RCB or DV-15) and a RHIB will appear. The Attack Boat is near the broken levee, while the RHIB is in the city streets between this flag and Shantytown. Shantytown Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Rooftops of the ghettos near some tall residential structures. Steel mesh bridges join this area to Rooftop Garden and other rooftops. A series of taller buildings to the northeast and northwest have view over this area. This flag has the most wooden huts of any of the flags, providing lots of temporary cover. To the south of the flag, 3 very tall buildings offer sniping spots for the entire map. Gas Station Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Just south of the highway is a gas station near ground level. It is raised high enough to avoid being flooded. A RHIB Boat or LAV can fit between the gas pumps. If this flag is captured by either team, an AMTRAC spawns here. Park Large A greenery park at the east end, with natural rock formations, a culvert bridge, and a stone Guardian Lion statue. The flag itself is in a lower position than the surrounding areas, giving a nice vantage point over the park itself. Facing the city are two .50 cal machine guns and one HJ-8 missile launcher. Before the levee is broken, one ZFB-05 or MRAP spawns here. This is replaced by a RHIB after the water has risen. Rush This map has three stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 The teams start out with the attackers by where the PLA would spawn if it were Conquest and the defenders spawn near the beginning of the staircases to go to the rooftops. This has them fighting for two M-COMS, one by the lion statue, the other by the walking bridge and statue. Stage 2 The attackers have a variety of helicopters available to them. M-COM B is located in the Rooftop Garden. A rear flanking route near the boundary is available to attackers. A Battle Pickup is located at the northwest corner of the zone, and remains at this location for the rest of the round. Stage 3 Both M-COMs are located inside the Garage. Objective A is on the near lower level. Objective B is at the far top level. Obliteration The Bomb typically spawns in the Shantytown and Rooftop Gardens area of the map. USMC forces have M-COM stations situated on the on the eastern side of the map, inside and around the Garage. PLA forces on the other hand have M-COM stations situated on the western side, with one station located at the end of the rooftop closet to the park as well as a station inside the park itself near the lion statue. Both teams have an M-COM station located on opposite ends of the nearby freeway. Battle Pickups Three Battle Pickups appear along the highway, between the bomb spawn area and the two sets of M-COMs. An additional battle pickup appears at the Water Tower. When the levee breaks, it is replaced by two additional battle pickups. Deathmatch Modes Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place on the roof tops around the Flags B and C of Conquest. Domination A: Apartment A flag is on the second floor of an apartment building. The room itself has almost no cover, with the player needing to use the corners to surprise the enemy. On the north side, there are windows that can allow players at Flag A to provide overwatch on Flag B. B: Marketplace B flag has the most cover of all the flags, with several marketplace shelves and sheds taking up most of the flag zone. The flag is almost completely underwater, so players cannot go prone here. There is also a large cargo truck to the south that can offer cover. To the east, there is scaffolding that allows the player to access the rooftop of C. C: Rooftop Gardens C flag is identical to B flag from Conquest. There are several small green sheds, along with some plants, hence the name 'Rooftop Gardens.' There is also some scaffolding to the east. C flag is the most detached from the group, with A and B being 30 meters next to each other. Defuse The USMC spawn in the flooded area on the ground level in the northeast corner of the map. The bomb spawns on the debris in front of them. The PLA spawn in the flooded area on the ground level in the southwest corner of the map. Both M-COMs are located on the rooftops; the A M-COM is located in the northwest corner next to a blue shed and walkway ramp while the B M-COM is located on the south side between two bridges and behind a large fence with wooden sheets covering it. Levolution *Destroying the concrete levee at the northern side of the map will cause the levee to break, flooding the map. Players trigger this by using rocket launchers, C4 charges, and cannons on some land vehicles. The map will flood with water, blocking off many of the lower streets and rooms while opening up new paths. Amphibious vehicles and watercraft will also spawn at each team's bases, replacing the land vehicles. *It is possible to be killed by the rushing water if near the levee as it floods. Gallery Flood Zone Levee.jpg|The levee breaking is the main Levolution event Flood Zone 2.jpg|Naval warfare on Flood Zone A89AD046-682E-431F-ACED-50D1E536401E.png|Infantry gameplay on Flood Zone FloodZone1.png|A view of the cityscape in Flood Zone FloodZone3.jpg|The levee intact FloodZone4.png|The Garage FloodZone5.png|A street prior to the flood FloodZone6.jpg|Highrises at Shanty Town FloodZone8.jpg|Infantry combat at Park FloodZone7.jpg|An overview of Flood Zone FloodZone9.jpg|A narrow street before the flood FloodZone10.jpg|A RHIB traversing a flooded street SoS FZ DB OpLocker Camo.jpg|Shade of blue color camouflage unique to Dawnbreaker, Flood Zone, Operation Locker, and Siege of Shanghai Trivia *The map holds an actual Easter Egg basket hidden in one of the shacks beside B Point. *This map is unique for featuring naval combat in an urban environment. *Oddly, the PLA are able to use the AMTRAC, making this the only other time a non-USMC faction is able to use the AMTRAC; the other is used by the RGF on Rush on Lancang Dam. *Flood Zone is the only map to have an AMTRAC in Conquest in Battlefield 4. *Z-10W, Su-35, and UH-1Y Venom aircraft can be seen flying over the map at random intervals, but they are usually too fast to notice. Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Maps of Battlefield 4